


Shut Your Eyes

by butyoumight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"...at night, uh, they're not like tremors they're worse than tremors they're... they're these terrors... and it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing and... sometimes I see flames... and sometimes I'd see people that I love dying and... it's always... I can't... I can't wake up..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever proper My Chemical Romance fanfic, inspired by the song _Sleep_ off _The Black Parade_.

Frank struggled to hold back a biting remark, resulting in an equally sarcastic look crossing his face.

As usual, draping an arm around Frank’s shoulders, Gerard read the smaller man’s discomfort and vocalized where Frank hesitated.

“It looks like a fucking pit.”

Bob snorted, and Mikey allowed himself a giggle. Ray stood firm as the voice of reason.

“Oh, come on.”

“It does.” Gerard kept his ground. “Like the setting of a fucking horror movie. And how come we only get two rooms?”

“Because we’re poor.” Mikey spoke up.

“It’ll be nicer than crashing on the bus again. Buck up.” Ray shoved Gerard gently and walked towards the motel as if it didn’t look poised to come down around their ears.

The quartet remaining exchanged glances before Bob chased after the guitarist. “We’re going to get the better room.”

Mikey giggled again. “I’m in with them.” He too shoved Gerard as he passed by. “I’ve shared enough rooms with _you_.” He reached out to ruffle Frank’s hair as well. “You too.”

Frank sighed, righting his mussed hair. “You and me, then.”

Gerard messed up his hair again. “So it is.”

=-=-=

Gerard was busy using all of the hot water available in the Podunk city when a familiar rhythmic knock came at the door.

Frank tossed the remote down and rolled off the stained (it looked like coffee, which is a better hotel stain than some) comforter, opening the door to the limit of the chain lock.

“Password?”

Mikey reached through the crack in the door to ruffle Frank’s hair again, prompting a scowl from the smaller man as he slipped the lock and pulled the door open proper, noting the change of clothes his friends had gone through.

“We’re going out.” Bob stated. “You coming?”

Frank glanced towards the bathroom door, listening to the water still falling.

“Nah. I’m wiped. Think I’ll stay in and watch some TV.”

This time it was Ray who fluffed Frank’s hair.

“S’cool. Don’t turn off your phone, though, just in case.”

Frank snorted. “I never do, Toro. Have a good time.”

The trio retreated, Mikey grinning over his shoulder. “You two too.”

Frank closed the door after them and returned to his bed.

By the time Gerard finally exited the bathroom, in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a towel turbaned around his head, Frank had been through the channel cycle three times and was considering ordering Pay Per View.

“You leave any hot water in the state, Gee?”

Gerard flipped the towel off his head and flung it at Frank, catching the guitarist full in the face.

“Fucker.” They grumbled in tandem before giggling goofily.

“The others go out?” Gerard asked, reaching across the spanse between their beds for the remote. Frank handed it over.

“Yeah.”

“They invite you?”

“Yeah.”

Gerard began flipping through the channels. “Why didn’t you go?”

“Just didn’t feel like it.”

“Why not?”

“Gee, there’s nothing on, what do you say we order a movie? I’m just tired, is all.”

Gerard giggled again, tossing the remote at Frank’s head. “Watch whatever you want, little Frankie.”

=-=-=

Frank’s first thought upon waking, eyes blinking open to pure dark, was questioning as to where he was. It took him a moment to remember; the flea-bitten motel, Gee falling asleep in the middle of the shitty horror flick, turning off the TV and bedside lamp, and passing out fully dressed.

He had just rolled over to eye the glowing numbers on the clock, wondering what had woken him up at 3.45 in the morning when he heard it again. His heart came to a crashing halt as he flipped the lamp back on.

Gerard writhed slightly beneath the thin motel quilt and choked again, the same sound that had woken Frank up, the same sound that terrified him.

Frank was out of his bed in a flash, crawling into Gerard’s bed along the headboard, shifting as well as he could to lift the older man into a sitting position, pulling Gerard’s back to his chest.

Gerard choked again, twisting. Frank tightened his grip on the gently thrashing man, running a soothing hand through Gerard’s lank hair and whispering calming nonsense past the choked off sobs and screams. He passed a gentle hand along the back of Gerard’s neck, trying to reassure past the terror.

Gerard’s breath began to even out, the gasping, choking sobs giving way to proper tears. Frank continued to try and sooth Gerard into waking.

He hated to see Gerard this way, completely broken and he didn’t even know it. The first time Frank had seen it, even heard about it, Mikey had his brother in his lap, trying to wake him up on the bus. It had happened around Frank twice since then, both times with Mikey tearing through any and everything to get to Gerard’s side. But Mikey wasn’t here this time, and it was only Frank’s heart breaking when Gerard began to whimper names that Frank recognized, his own included.

Frank wished silently that he could do more, as he held the shaking man to his chest and tried to will him awake with sheer force of mind.

Slowly, nearly half an h our after Gerard’s gasp had woken Frank, Gerard began to calm, breath slowing to a light pant and pained whimpers fading entirely.

As if a switch were flipped, Gerard awoke proper with a start. “Frankie? Frankie?!”

Frank trailed his fingers through Gerard’s hair again.

“I’m here, Gee. Are you okay? You awake?”

Gerard twisted to face Frank, hugging him properly, the comforter all twisted up between them. Frank’s heart broke again as he felt Gerard’s tears wetting his shoulder, shaky sobs punctuated with quiet self-deprecating curses. Frank resumed his soothing murmurs, unsure of what to say and simply reassuring instead. It was another fifteen minutes before Gerard calmed enough to go limp, sniffling miserably.

“It’s okay, Gee. I’m here.”

Gerard’s voice was quiet, child-like. “Don’t leave me.”

“Not for the world.”

“I can’t go back to sleep.”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll stay up with you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

They lapsed into silence, and Frank reached again for the television remote. Gerard turned to face the TV, but remained snuggled close to Frank. Frank rested his chin on the top of Gerard’s head.

They were still awake when the sun rose.

=-=-=

Frank tossed his bag into his bunk before collapsing into it, exhausted. Gerard lie above him, breath even in his dozing state.

Bob was next on, moving past the bunks towards their mini-studio, though pausing to ruffle Frank’s hair. “You guys do anything special last night?”

Frank paused, listening to Gerard breathing. “Nah. Pretty uneventful.” Bob nodded and continued on his way, as Gerard made a quiet sound of content and slipped into proper, calm sleep.


End file.
